The Seven Trials of Sima Yi
by The Dark
Summary: Sima Yi is just a soldier in the Wei army. Will he be able to pass Cao Cao's trials and become an officer?


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

This is what I imagined for the coming of Sima Yi as a Wei officer. I added the sword to fill the need of a solid war weapon. Sorry it is so long. Enjoy and review to your heart's content!

**The Seven Trials of Sima Yi**

"Who is that warrior, fighting over there?" asked the Wei general Cao Cao. He was pointing to a youth wearing a purple robe and crowned with a feathered helm. He was fighting in the middle of a group of Wei infantry.

"You there! Come here!" demanded Dian Wei, who was supervising the officer selection camp.

"Yes, my lord?" asked a baffled Sima Yi. "What can I do for you?"

"You have been chosen to undergo a series of trials." said Cao Cao. "We will test you to see if you are ready to be an officer in Wei."

Sima Yi was stunned. "Tha...thank you my lord. It is an honor."

"The trials will begin tomorrow. I suggest you rest up," replied the surly Dian Wei. "It will test all of your strength and knowledge of the battlefield."

As Sima Yi walked to his tent made of animal hide, his mind was filled with the thoughts of being a glorious officer in the mighty Wei army. "I'd better get some rest," he thought to himself.

"Wake up you lazy slackers! Back to work!" The rumbling voice of the mighty Dian Wei could be heard across the whole battlefield. As soon as Sima Yi dressed and equipped himself with his strategist fan and battle rapier, he clambered out of his tent. Dian Wei caught his eye and beckoned to him to follow him. "It is time for your trials. By following me, you are also risking your life," he said.

"I am willing to fight for my lord Cao Cao!" Sima Yi said enthusiastically.

"He will not be there to save you on the battlefield. You must learn to look after yourself," said Dian Wei with a scowl upon his face.

As Dian Wei and Sima Yi neared Cao Cao's palace guards came to greet them. "You will follow us. It is the lord Cao Cao's orders," the leader proclaimed.

After what seemed like ages of walked down stone corridors lit with only flickering torches, Sima Yi was greatly relieved to finally see Cao Cao, surrounded by yet more guards, sitting regally upon his throne.

"Are you ready?" asked Cao Cao.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for Wei, and this will not stop now," Sima Yi proclaimed. "I am ready to be tested, my lord."

"To become an officer in Wei, you must complete seven trials. Only then will you be ready to command part of the Wei army," said Cao Cao, who was staring at Sima Yi with a look of intense seriousness upon his face. Just as he finished, Xiahou Dun entered the room.

"We are ready for departure, cousin. The horses have been prepared," Xiahou Dun said with a glance at the newcomer Sima Yi. "You must be the officer in training. Ahh...," he remarked as Sima Yi nodded.

"General Xiahou Dun, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope that I will be standing beside you in battle soon," said Sima Yi.

"We will see...," said Dian Wei.

"Let us depart," said Cao Cao.

After almost a day of riding, the warriors came to the edge of a canyon cliff. "Your first task," the Wei party was looking down onto part of the Shu army. "Is to destroy the 500 Shu soldiers that stand below us."

"No problem," said Sima Yi who was an expert at taking out large groups in battle.

"Without your weapons," said Dian Wei, taking Sima Yi's sword and fan. "You'll have to do this on your own. Ready to give up?"

"That complicates things quite a bit, but I'll not give up now if Wei is to come to glory!" said Sima Yi enthusiastically. After he said this, he began to walk toward the edge of the cliff. "Please back up, lord Cao Cao." His eyes focused upon the peak of a mountain at the end of the canyon. He began to twist and contort his arms in a sorcerer-like motion. He then closed his eyes. "500 soldiers of Shu will fall today!" he shouted. As soon as he had said this, a loud rumbling consumed the canyon. The soldiers standing below looked around as the peak of the mountain broke of the magnificent structure. It began to move slowly, then picked up speed as it hovered above the victims below. Suddenly, it dropped, crashing upon the men. Not one was left alive. The other generals on the cliff stood, stunned and speechless.

"You have passed the first trial," said Cao Cao. "Now let us go to the palace to rest."

The next morning, Sima Yi woke up, his whole body sore. A servant was standing over him. "Lord Cao Cao sent me to fetch you. It is time for your second trial," he said.

"Your second trial will be to face the Crazy Tiger in a duel," said Cao Cao. Images filled Sima Yi's head of rabid, snarling tigers pouncing upon him. As they walked outside, a rather large man was sitting on the opposite side of the palace courtyard. It was none other than Xu Zhu.

"Fight, fight, fight me!" he said as he danced about. Cao Cao laughed at the fat warrior, and Sima could not even hold back a chuckle.

"Who is that?" asked Sima Yi.

"That is the Crazy Tiger," said Cao Cao. Sima Yi gulped. "Your next trial is to best him in a duel. Take your sword and fan."

The gong rang and a voice shouted,"Begin!" Xu Zhu swung his massive club wildly, but Sima dodged theweaponeasily. Seeing a break in the attacks he lunged with his battle rapier drawn. He brought it down with such force that the giant metal end was split in half, and pointing his sword at Xu Zhu's throat, he demanded victory.

"That seemed easy enough," said Cao Cao. "Now for trial three. Follow me." Soon they came to a clearing in a forest. "To pass the third test, you must catch the golden swallow in these woods. You may begin." Sima Yi began to walk towards a path. After hours of searching and walking in endless circles, he came upon the clearing. Cao Cao was sitting on a log. "Any luck?" he asked.

"None, so far. This forestis endless. It seems like I will never find the golden swallow," said Sima Yi.

"Focus your inner mind and you will gain control of your sixth sense," Cao Cao hinted. "Use it to search for the bird." Sima Yi closed his eyes and every sight sound and feeling left his body. He searched for the swallow through the folds of his mind.

"There," he said as he opened his eyes. In front of him Cao Cao was standing with an open palm. In it he was holding the golden swallow. "You were holding it all along!"

"Of course. If we let it go in this forest, not even I could hunt it down again," he said as he placed it a jewel encrusted silver cage. "You passed. Now for trial four."

As soon as they got out of the dense forest, they were greeted by Guo Jia. "Is it time?" he asked.

"Yes. It is time." said Cao Cao. "Your next test will be to beat Guo Jia, my top strategist, in a chess match. Best two out of three wins."

As soon as the wooden board and pieces were brought out the game began. Guo quickly took Sima's queen, and not long after, he won the game. During the next game, Sima utilized Guo's weaknesses and cornered his king hastily, causing a checkmate. The third match took what seemed like an eternity, and only a few pieces were left when it was over, but Sima Yi emerged victorious.

"Nicely played," Guo Jia commented. "Only a master of strategy could have defeated me, if I may say so myself."

"Thank you." said Sima Yi with a bow.

On the way to Sima Yi's room, he bumped into female servant, who was walking toward Cao Pi's room. "I'm sorry, come sit with me for a moment, please." Sima Yi asked politely.

"That would be nice," said the servant. "Let me entertain you with my music, please." The woman pulled of her hood, and Sima Yi gasped. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She pulled out her flute, and began to play a beautifully soothing piece. He reclined on her lab and was almost asleep when he noticed the flash of a sword in the reflection of the flute. He scarcely pulled out his rapier in time to parry the slash. As the person's face came into view, it was none other than Cao Pi.

"You have passed the fifth test," he said. "My wife, Zhen Ji," he said as the servant bowed. "dressed like a servant to let lull you into letting down your guard."

"One more second and you would have taken my life," Sima Yi said as Cao Cao came into view.

"Now for trial six. Only two more, if you can take it," Cao Cao remarked.

"Of course. Let's get to it!" Sima Yi said as they began to walk away from the lovers. "Why are we headed for the jousting arena? Is it my next test?"

"Yes, actually. You must knock Dian Wei off his horse without being slain. Then you must defeat him. "

"Don't I get a horse?" Sima Yi asked.

"No. You must do it on your own," Cao Cao said as Dian Wei entered the ring on a mighty steed. "Good luck." Dian Wei charged, swinging his Mad Bull axe. Sima Yi barely dodged it. He gathered his energy, then shot a searing, purple beam that scorched Dian Wei's armor.

"Arrgh!" he screamed as he was dismounted. After he regained his footing, he charged at Sima Yi with his axe swinging wildly. "Today is the day you fall, you lousy excuse for a strategist!" Dian Wei jumped and took a powerful slash that buried his axe head into the ground. Sima Yi simply sidestepped and shot another purple beam that burned Dian Wei's Mad Bull axe to a crisp. "I still won't surrender!" Sima Yi then smacked Dian Wei with his Strategist fan until his muscular body was covered with bruises and gashes.

"Do you surrender now?" Sima Yi asked mockingly. Dian Wei let out a long, anguished groan.

"I surrender." Dian Wei said. "I will accept defeat. Will you forgive my rudeness I showed you earlier?"

"Of course," said Sima Yi with a smile. He then held out his hand and pulled Dian Wei up.

"Now you must sleep. Trial seven is tomorrow," Dian Wei said.

"You have a long day in front of you. Let us retire," Cao Cao said.

In the morning, Sima Yi was greeted by Cao Cao.

"Today is the day Shu falls," Cao Cao said. "Liu Bei will not see the sun rise again. Your test for today is to defeat Liu Bei at Wu Zhang Plains."

"Your giving me command...,"Sima Yi trailed off.

"Yes. I am giving you command of the Wei army. I am in need of a strategist, and Guo Jia is not experienced with very large territories," Cao Cao continued. "I have been analyzing you for the past few days, and you will fill the need for a strategist. I would appreciate if you would take this responsibility."

"Yes, my lord Cao Cao. I will not let you down now."

"Good. That will do. Ready yourself for battle." As Cao Cao exited the room, Sima dressed himself with his purple robe, black sash, and feathered helm. He strapped his battle rapier to his cloth sash and gripped his Strategist fan tightly.

"I will destroy Shu. I will outwit Zhuge Liang. Liu Bei will fall today!" Sima walked himself through the battle as he rode with Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, and Xiahou Yuan in the Wei general carriage toward the Wu Zhang Plains.

"I'm leaving Sima Yi in control of this battle for now. Follow his orders, and Shu will fall!" Cao Cao was acknowledged with the roars of the Wei generals and infantry.

"What is your first order, Master Yi?" asked a familiar voice.

"Dian Wei! Do not refer to me as master! I would not be here if it weren't for you my friend!" Sima Yi remarked. "My first order though, is that Dian Wei, Xiahou Yuan, and Cao Pi will attack and repel any troops that come across our center bridge, which is now deployed. As soon as the Shu forces attention is drawn toward the center, Xiahou Dun will attack from the East side, and Zhen Ji from the West, to form a pincer and trap any Shu officers." The other officers nodded in agreement. "Cao Cao will hold back at the camp, and I will stay inside the castle until Zhuge Liang is drawn out. We will then aim to attack Shu's camp and Liu Bei."

"You heard the man!" Dian Wei shouted. "Follow his orders, NOW!" As the officers put the plan into play, Sima Yi wiped his sweaty brow.

"For Wei's sake I hope this works," he mumbled to himself. Not too long after the officers had left a messenger arrived and reported that Zhuge Liang had retreated. "CHARGE!" Sima Yi screamed. About half way down the slope leading out of the castle Zhuge Liang and his wifeYue Ying appeared.

"Roar with all your might!" she shouted. The Shu troops shouted and force Sima Yi to retreat. They were soon overcome by Zhuge Liang, and the soldiers began to battle.

"Your head is mine!" Sima Yi shouted. "We will fight!" soldiers began to slash at each other ferociously. Eventually, Yue Ying's scythe met Sima's blade. He quickly disarmed her weapon, impaled, and lifted her on the end of his sword. He threw down her bloody, lifeless body in disgust.

"You will pay, Sima Yi! I swear my life upon it!" Zhuge Liang screamed. Before he could take another step, a purple beam singedthe airand silenced him forever when it tore through his throat. Sima Yi sheathed his sword and took a few deep breaths. Zhuge Liang was slain. A messenger then appeared on the horizon.

"Liu Bei has appeared!" he reported.

"Let us go, then," Sima Yi said calmly. The soldiers began to march toward the Shu camp. After a while, Sima Yi began to sprint.

"What is it?" asked a confused soldier.

Sima Yi simply remarked,"Zhao Yun." The next thing Sima could remember was the clatter of his blade upon the ground. Zhao Yun had split it in two with a mighty blow. He was now occupied with the task of getting his spear out of his impaled body. With only a fan, Sima Yi continuedto sprinttowards Liu Bei. He soon appeared sitting elegantly upon his horse. He nudged it into a gallop.

"Wei will fall!" Liu Bei shouted.

"Not as long as I am alive," said Sima Yi in disgust. He then swung his fan ferociously and its needle-like feathers shot out with deadly accuracy. Liu Bei shot off his horse and landed on the ground with a thud. Blood trickled down his body asa thousand feathered knives turned him into a Shu-general pincushion.

"We are victorious!" Sima Yi shouted triumphantly. "Tell lord Cao Cao..." His voice trailed off. The world then went black.

A few days later, Sima Yi was greeted by the song of the birds and the sunlight on his face. "Ahh, he's awake," Zhen Ji said soothingly. She was nurturing him from his bedside.

"Liu Bei is now defeated!" Xiahou Dun said gleefully. "This calls for celebration!"

Cao Cao interrupted."First, Sima Yi must be made an officer in the glorious army of Wei."

**THE END**


End file.
